


A blanket of stars

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Modern Era, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6336076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky look up at the stars, and Bucky uses the opportunity to try out a pick up line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A blanket of stars

**Author's Note:**

> * - signifies a jump in time from pre-war to post-TWS/modern times.
> 
> Again I wrote this really quickly (in an hour tops) as inspiration just came to me. So please excuse any errors.
> 
> I hope you like it! :)

‘Hey Buck, how many stars do you think are in the sky?’ 

It was another cold night in Brooklyn. Ma said they weren’t to go out at night in the winter, so they did as they always did - sat huddled together someplace, talking. It always depended what they actually talked about - but it was always something different. 

Art. The future. Bucky's new dame. Science exhibits. School. 

Tonight, looking up at the vast twinkling sky together, Steve felt the urge to ask Bucky that question. Maybe because of his smarts (he liked science, and probably knew the answer) or maybe because looking up there took Steve's breath away a little bit. 

It was so big, and scary, and beautiful. Sure, he would never understand it, but he would always be in awe of it. 

‘Good question, Stevie.’ Bucky answered, a smile lighting up his face, and a twinkle in his eye. ‘I'm not really sure. But, I'm going to take a guess and say that it's missing two stars right about now.’

‘Missing two? How can the sky be missing two stars?’ Steve asked, his brow furrowed in confusion. 

Bucky smiled that easy, bright smile that got all the girls swooning. ‘Because they're right there, in your eyes.’

Steve laughed loudly, and Bucky joined in. Both of them, laughing loud at joyous at the night sky. ‘Oh Buck, is that a line that you use to get a dance partner?’

‘Sure it is. Well, I will use it. I just thought of it. Thought it would be best to try out on you first.’ 

Steve's chest tightened again, just a little. He smiled a bashful smile and nodded, unsure of what to say in reply. He'd never had an actual line used on him before. It was nice. Especially coming from Bucky. He just had a way with words.

Bucky smiled, equally bashful, back at Steve. He didn’t say so, but this line was a lot easier to say than the rest of them that he used on the pretty dames. Maybe it was something about Steve.

Bucky had just said it to make Steve smile, and seeing his reply made a light start burning in the centre of his chest, like his spark had lit a match.

The rest of the night passed in an easy conversation about lots of different things, until they both fell asleep. Steve could've sworn he dreamt it, but he was sure that he and Bucky fell asleep holding hands. They didn’t mention it so he could never be sure...

*

Sometimes before falling asleep in his new apartment, Steve would feel the ghost of Bucky's hand, and long for the days that had gone by. He would have even let a star burn out for a chance to feel Bucky's hand in his again.

*

A few nights later, Bucky was about to use the same line on a dame as they walked home. But, no, it felt like it was Steve's. Instead, he flashed a smile at her and said he would very much like to see her soon. 

Then he walked home, whistling up at the stars, and picturing the pale blue of Steve's eyes. The light in his chest kept on burning. Bucky wondered if Steve had passed on one of the stars to him.

*

‘It's a nice night.’ Bucky said, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear and looking up at the dark night sky. 

‘Sure is.’ Steve said, looking up with him. ‘That's one thing I miss about the 30s, though.’

‘Hm?’ Bucky asked.

‘The stars.’ Steve replied. ‘You could see more of them then.’

‘Yeah.’ Bucky agreed sadly. ‘But you know why there’s less stars?’ He asked, as a fragment of a memory surfaced. 

‘Why?’ Steve's brow furrowed again, like they were back at being 15, and Bucky felt the urge to kiss him on each adorable line that appeared in his forehead. 

He loved this. He loved the power that just being with Steve Rogers had on molding him into a better person. Into Bucky.

‘Because they've all been used up in your eyes.’ He replied, the very same twinkle in his eye.

A lump jumped into Steve's throat, and he almost choked on it as he laughed. ‘...Buck.’ He sighed, unable to hide the smile that irrupted on his face. 

Bucky smiled back at him, the flame burning again. Steve Rogers, keeping him right with his unstoppable, infectious light, even though when he wasn't aware he was doing it. ‘Still got it, huh?’

Steve grinned. ‘You sure do, Buck.’ 

That night, walking along a New York Street, they didn't need the cover of dark or sleep to hold hands. They did so proudly, as they walked all the way home, under the blanket of stars.

They didn’t even look up once. They didn’t have to. They were pretty much lost in each others eyes, and the beautiful past, and a bright, bright future.


End file.
